In recent years, other than the improvement in energy efficiency of equipment itself, there is an increasing number of buildings introducing energy management system to execute the intelligence management on energy consumption, such as schedule controlling or scenario controlling on air conditioning, lighting, heat exchange systems etc., and the potential energy saving may be further promoted via the energy information and communication technology (EICT) and the combination of sensors, controllers, embedded systems and energy managements.
The majority of current heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems control the airflow and the chilled-water flow thereof by the difference between the set temperature value and the return-air temperature value. However, the sensors detecting the return-air temperature value is not located in the actual field environment or the sensors have insufficient quantities to response the actual distribution state in the space. Therefore, the return-air temperature value obtained by the HVAC system is often unable to indicate the real state of the field environment and the actual feeling of personnel in the space. Furthermore, as regards the control on the set temperature value, the field personnel usually has to manually adjust the set temperature value stored in the HVAC system, in real-time, thereby resulting the system being used inconveniently.
In other words, at present, the large-scaled air conditioning control devices are often unable to obtain the real state with reference value, thereby causing difficulties in controlling the air handling unit (AHU) or the fan coil unit (FCU) inside the large-scaled air conditioning control device, and also causing the field environment being undercooling/overheating with the occurrence of energy-waste. Furthermore, the majority of large-scaled air conditioning control devices currently have to rely on the field personnel's experience to manually adjust the set temperature, thereby resulting the device being used inconveniently.